Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by CandiGrlCan
Summary: Most people think Harry Potter's life is perfect. It's far from that. This year he has to make a tough decision. Should he run away, from the people he had known for so many years? Fight for the wizarding world? Or maybe he should choose the easy way out.
1. The Fight

Sighing, Harry Potter flopped down onto his bed. Today had been long and hard, but that wasn't anything new. So far his whole summer had been a drag. Almost everyday Harry would have to work outside in the pouring down rain (unlike last summers drought, this summer had been very wet and dreary).  
  
Harry got up from his bed and looked out the window hoping to see his owl, but all he saw were dark, gray clouds. He hadn't seen Hedwig for about a week and he was starting to get worried. _[i]I hope she's okay.[/]_   
  
He thought about what Moody had said to him at the train station in June. _[i]"If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along. . . ."[/i]_  
  
It had been two days since Harry had sent a letter to anyone. _[i]I should send them a letter soon.[/i]_ Harry hadn't really wanted to talk to anyone since the end of term. The letters he sent every other day were basically the same:  
  
_[i]I'm fine. The Dursley's are being their usual selfs.  
  
Harry[/i]_  
  
In truth, the Dursley's were being their normal selfs. But they had been working him harder than ever. Each morning, at about six, Aunt Petunia would pound on his door to wake him up. When he got downstairs he would have to cook breakfast for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and then they would give him a long list of chores that had be done by the end of the day, before Uncle Vernon came home from work. If Harry hadn't been able to finish everything by the time Uncle Vernon got home he wouldn't get dinner and would have to stay outside until he finished all of the work for that day. A lot of the time Harry would go to bed hungry.   
  
He sighed loudly.  
  
Harry went over to his trunk and opened it. He searched through it until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed his photo album and went back to his bed and sat down. _[i]I wish I remembered them.[/i]_ Harry thought as he looked at the picture of his mum and dad at their wedding. His parents had died when he was just one year old. They were killed by the evil wizard, Lord Voldemort. He flipped through some pages and saw a picture of his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry shook his head.   
  
Another memory of Moody's voice came to his head. _[i]"If we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to."[/i]_ He had been talking to the Dursley's that time.  
  
_[i]I could just send them a letter and someone would be here in an instant.[/i]_ It was true, but Harry hadn't wanted to be near anyone. He didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him. He just wanted to sit alone, all by himself. And besides, the work from the Dursley's took his mind away from -  
  
"I shouldn't be thinking about him, at least not right now." Harry whispered to himself.  
  
Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange (a death eater and cousin of Sirius) almost 2 months ago. Harry had blamed himself for Sirius's death, and he still does. If only he hadn't believed that stupid vision, Sirius would still be alive.  
  
"Stop it, Harry. Don't think about him. Don't think about anything." Harry said as tears started to form in his eyes. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't cry. He had to be strong, because everyone was counting on him to defeat Voldemort. But Harry couldn't, he just wasn't strong enough. _[i]If Dumbledore can't defeat Voldemort, then how can I?[/i]_ He thought helplessly.  
  
Harry set his album on his bed and stood up. He opened his closet and examined himself in the old, cracked mirror that was hanging in there. His hair was jet black, and as unruly as ever. Harry's face was pale and gaunt and he had lost a considerable amount of weight. His eyes that were once a bright emerald green, were now dull and dark with bags under them.  
  
Harry had been having trouble sleeping ever since he came back from Hogwarts. It was the same dream over and over again: Sirius dueling with Bellatrix, and then all of a sudden falling through the veil. Harry would run to him but Lupin had grabbed ahold of him, not letting him go.  
  
"Potter!" a teenage boy came waddling in.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked curtly, now forgetting about his dream and focusing his attention on the boy.  
  
This was Dudley, Harry's cousin. Dudley used to be as big as a baby whale until the school nurse told his parents that he needed to go on a diet because he couldn't fit into the school uniform. So last summer Dudley went on a diet and now this year he looked less like a whale, and more like a regular boy his age. Okay, maybe he was just a little bit bigger than a regular boy, but he did lose a lot of weight. Dudley had gained some muscle too, and if Harry made him mad he could sure punch the living daylights out of him. Dudley wouldn't dare do that though. Harry knew because he had a wand and could jinx Dudley. But of course, Harry would get expelled for that.  
  
"You shouldn't talk to your cousin like that. It's not very nice you know."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't bother me then." Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Come here." Dudley said randomly, motioning with his hands for Harry to follow.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"I have something to show you." Dudley said plainly.  
  
Harry decided to follow Dudley, but was cautious. This was some kind of trap, he could tell. He trailed behind Dudley as they went downstairs and to the front door.  
  
"Mum! I am going to go hang out with some of my friends and have a cup of tea with them!" Dudley called out to his mother while opening the door.  
  
Aunt Petunia walked through the kitchen door and headed toward them, her head looking down at the towel she was using to dry off her hands (she had been washing the dishes). "Okay Duddykins, just make sure-" she stopped in mid-sentence when she looked up.  
  
"What is _[i] he [/i]_ doing with you?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"I- I- thought that I would- err- invite Pott- Harry with me, b-because..." Dudley said stuttering, but then quickly coming up with an idea, "...because I thought that I would try and become friends with him." Dudley lied, putting on a fake smile.  
  
Aunt Petunia just about burst into tears. "Oh Duddy! You are such a gentlemen! Always wanting to help others!" she said hugging Dudley as Harry stifled his laughter.  
  
She turned to Harry and said, "You could learn a thing or two from him. And you better treat Dudley with respect!" Aunt Petunia turned back to Dudley.  
  
"Honey, when will you be back?"  
  
"I'm not sure, mum."  
  
"Well just be sure you are home before midnight, ok?"  
  
"Okay, thanks! Bye!"  
  
"Goodbye darling! Have fun!" Aunt Petunia said while waving goodbye to Dudley.  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked a few minutes later, as they walked down the empty street. It was dark and the street lamps had been on for about an hour.  
  
"You will see." said Dudley, grinning evilly  
  
They turned a corner and the park came into view. Harry saw Dudley's gang and a few other kids he didn't know, which he assumed were some of Dudley's other friends. They were all in a circle.  
  
"Go on." Dudley urged.  
  
Harry walked forward. When he got to the circle, someone pushed him in. He gasped when he saw what Dudley had wanted to show him.  
  
Someone from Dudley's gang, held a large, crooked stick in his hand. But that wasn't what made Harry turn as pale as a ghost, it was what that person was doing with the stick. That person was prodding a small figure on the ground, and that figure was Hedwig.   
  
Harry walked over to Hedwig, staring numbly at her. This wasn't happening. No, it couldn't be. Realizing that this wasn't a nightmare, Harry fell to his knees. He noticed she had a large amount of blood covering her snowy white feathers, but she seemed to be breathing...just barely.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Harry's voice was just above a whisper.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Dudley said defensively.  
  
"What happened to her then?" Harry asked, trying to hide the tears that were welling up in his eyes.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I just thought it would be funny to see the look on your face when you saw it!" Dudley said laughing. He turned to leave.  
  
"How can you be so cruel hearted?" Harry asked, his voice now becoming louder and angry.  
  
"Hey Big D, you shouldn't let your cousin treat you like that. Go teach him a lesson." one of Dudley's gang members yelled.  
  
"Yeah Dud! Show him what you're made of!" another member called out.  
  
Dudley turned back around to face Harry. He seemed to be contemplating on what to do. Harry knew exactly what he was thinking: If Dudley didn't beat up Harry then his friends would think he was scared, and they wouldn't want to hang out with him anymore. But if he did beat him up, then Harry would most likely jinx him, and then his friends would know that Harry was a wizard.  
  
Many people in the crowd were telling Dudley to beat up his cousin. _[i]So,[/i]_ Harry thought, _[i]this is probably all they wanted to see, they didn't care about Hedwig. I noticed right when we got here that there wouldn't be this many kids just to see how I react to finding my owl all bloodied up. I bet Dudley told them there was going to be a fight.[/i]_  
  
"Oh, is Dudley scared now? He can beat up almost anyone, but not his dear old cousin?" a kid from the crowd shouted out.  
  
"I can beat him up" Dudley yelled.  
  
"Then are you going to?" asked Dennis, one of Dudley's gang.  
  
"I um..." Dudley said, still thinking about what he should do. Harry saw Dudley look behind him and smile.  
  
"Come on! Can you hurry up already, I should be getting home soon."  
  
Harry stood up, while he too, wondered what Dudley was going to do. Harry decided that a little bit of help wouldn't hurt Dudley's decision.  
  
"Duddy, what would your mum say if she saw you right now? She thinks that her _[i]sweet little son[/i] _has gone to drink tea with his _[i]good little friends[/i]_." Harry said viciously. "But really, Dudley. . . you are out here in the middle of a park getting ready to beat _[i]me[/i]_ up, right?"  
  
That had done it. Dudley pulled back his arm, and aimed for Harry, who was expecting this and ducked down right as Dudley's fist came swinging at him. He stood back up and sunk hs fist into Dudley's cheek.  
  
After realizing Harry had hit him, Dudley swiftly grabbed his arms, and twisted them behind his back as Harry grimaced in pain.  
  
Dudley called a few of his gang to come and help as Harry tried getting away. Pier and Malcolm ran over to Dudley's side and roughly grabbed a struggling Harry.  
  
Harry freed one of his hands and it immediately went to his back pocket. It wasn't there...he forgot his wand. _[i] How could I do such a stupid thing like that?[/i]_ Harry mentally yelled at himself.  
  
Pier was holding Harry's right side, his tight grip beginning to cut off the circulation to Harry's arm. Malcolm had his left side, and Harry cringed as Malcolm's fingers dug into his skin.   
  
Dudley on the other hand was cracking his knuckles, and a malicious grin was on his face. Harry soon felt a good amount of pain in his stomach as Dudley punched him with all his might. Harry kept trying to get free. He wriggled and twisted in vain. Pier and Malcolm's grip were too sturdy and taut for Harry to get out of.  
  
SMACK!   
  
Harry's head swung to the right and his glasses flung off and hit the ground, when Dudley punched Harry's left cheek.  
  
_[I]Oh great. Now I can't see.[/i]_ thought Harry sarcastically.  
  
He struggled as the punches kept coming at him, but every time he was hit, his struggling became less. It seemed like it would never end, but then it all stopped. Harry sighed in relief.  
  
"Come on!" Dudley called to his gang. "Let's go. We don't need to be wasting our time here, we have more important things to do."  
  
Harry was thrown down. His head had hit the ground the hardest, with a loud 'thump'. It instantly began to ache painfully. Someone- Harry couldn't see who because his glasses were somewhere on the ground- had kicked him roughly in his side. He heard the footsteps and laughter die away after a few minutes. Harry searched the ground with his hands until he found his glasses. He put them on and tried to stand up, but fell back down. He couldn't think straight.  
  
Harry needed to get Hedwig to the Dursley's. If she was out here too long she might die.  
  
The pain in his head was too much. His vision started to blur and blackness surrounded him as Harry fell into unconsciousness. 


	2. Walking Back

* * *

When Harry awoke he had no idea where he was. But then he remembered coming to the park and getting beaten up by Dudley and passing out. When Harry realized that he was still lying on the ground he quickly stood up but his legs gave out and he toppled to the ground, almost rolling over something.  
  
Harry looked to see what he had almost squished and noticed it was Hedwig. _Oh no! I need to get her help. I need to get to the Dursley's!_ Harry thought, panicking. He must have been out here for at least two hours.  
  
Harry tried to stand up now, though he did it slower this time. After successively standing, Harry bent over to grab Hedwig and his ribs ached with pain. He snatched her up quickly and made his way to the Dursley's.  
  
It was hard to tell where he was going because it was pitch black. For some odd reason the street lamps had turned off. Not even the moon or the stars could help him, for they were hidden above large, dark, puffy clouds. If it could get any worse, it did. It started to rain. And not just a light rain, it started pouring within seconds of it beginning.  
  
Harry was soaked in minutes and was shivering from head to toe. It felt as though hundreds of needles were stabbing into him every time he took a step. Harry was trying with all of his might not to pass out again.  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed softly behind him. He turned around so quickly that he almost fell over. The pain in his ribs doubled. It seemed that Harry had broken a few ribs. He saw nothing, not that he could see anything in the first place, because of the darkness. Harry turned back around and kept walking, hoping he was going the right way.  
  
Five minutes had past and Harry was exhausted. He felt a soft pang in his scar, but thought nothing of it.  
  
He turned a corner, which he assumed was the right one, and kept walking. After ten minutes Harry had to take a break. His breathing was heavy and small beads of sweat rolled off of his forehead and onto the street. He sat down on the curb of the sidewalk. The small prickle in his scar was beginning to increase. Harry shook his head, as though hoping the pain would shake away, but the shaking had only made it worse.  
  
"I'm sorry Hedwig." Harry said quietly, stroking her. "I'm trying my best. Just hang in there."  
  
Harry had gotten up from the curb and began walking once again.  
  
"Harry...."  
  
He turned around. Nobody was there. Harry was definite he heard it though. A soft, hissing voice had seemed to be exactly behind him, whispering right into his left ear. Harry raised his left hand and offhandedly waved it around his ear.  
  
He kept walking, but his pace quickened. The hundreds of needles he felt before became thousands. His legs almost gave away within two minutes, but he noticed something. He turned his head to the right, and smiled with relief. Finally he had made it to the Dursley's.  
  
He walked up to the front door and turned the knob while pushing on the door. The door did not open. Harry tried again. It still did not open. _They locked it!_ Harry though angrily. _Even though they knew I was still outside!_  
  
Harry took a chance and knocked quietly on the door.  
  
He heard thundering steps, and a minute later the door opened. Vernon Dursley was standing there, looking furiously at Harry.  
  
"What do you want?!" Uncle Vernon asked in a deadly whisper.  
  
"Well, you know. . . since I live here and all, I wanted to come in." Harry explained loudly, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh no you aren't! You bloody well aren't stepping foot in this house!" Uncle Vernon replied, blocking then entrance, as a smug look appeared on his face.  
  
"Hmm. . . I guess you're right. I will just go over to the neighbors house and see if I can stay there." Harry said, turning to walk away.  
  
"Wait! You wouldn't dare." Vernon said, his face turning into to horror at the thought of Harry walking up to the neighbors house and ringing their doorbell in the middle of the night.  
  
"Oh yes I would." Harry said.  
  
"No- wait! Get in this house!" Uncle Vernon ordered.  
  
And with a satisfied grin, Harry ran into the house, up the stairs, and into his room, shutting the door behind him. He set Hedwig onto his bed and walked quickly out of the room to get a warm, wet rag to clean her off. He returned a few minute later with a bowl full of warm water and a rag.  
  
He walked over to his bed and set the bowl on the floor, where he knelt down on the floor- trying not to let out a scream. His scar had suddenly felt like it was on fire. Both of his hands quickly went to his forehead and he pressed on his scar with his palms.  
  
The pain slowly faded and Harry felt that he could now take his hands away from his forehead. He went to his trunk and pulled out one of his old shirts. He grabbed Hedwig and set her on the floor next to him. He took the rag and dipped it in the warm water and dabbed it softly on Hedwig, cleaning the blood off her.  
  
Once she was all cleaned Harry tried to find where the wound was. He located it just behind one of Hedwig's wings. New blood was just starting to appear there. Harry cleaned it off and ripped off a piece from his old shirt. After wrapping it around her, Harry was satisfied with what he had done.  
  
Hedwig had opened her eyes and gave a quiet little hoot to show Harry that she was going to be ok. He smiled and petted her softly, glad that she was going to be just fine.  
  
Harry awoke the next day feeling as though he had been trampled on by a heard of hippogriffs. His sides were sore and bruised. His stomach ached dully, and a bruise, along with a large gash covered most of his cheek. Above one of his eyes there was a bruise. When he stood up his legs were sore and it felt like he had twisted one of his ankles.  
  
He saw that Hedwig was perched on her cage, staring at him with her large, round eyes.  
  
A few minutes later Aunt Petunia came by and started pounding on his door.  
  
"Wake up you lazy boy! I already let you sleep in for ten minutes, get out here now!" she shrieked.  
  
Harry changed out of his clothes from yesterday and put on some clean ones. He walked down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Boy, hurry up and make my breakfast!" Uncle Vernon said, sitting at the table.  
  
Harry went over to the counter, where all the things were set out for him to make breakfast.  
  
"Did hear the news about the mysterious attacks that have been going on lately, Petunia?" Harry heard Uncle Vernon say.  
  
"No I haven't dear. What have they been saying?" Aunt Petunia asked.  
  
"Well, they say that these attacks are happening because one of the inmates at the local prison has escaped."  
  
"Oh, that's terrible!" Aunt Petunia sadly.  
  
"Yes, but it wouldn't be this way if the damn employees would learn how to run the place." said Uncle Vernon, dissatisfied.  
  
Harry tried to keep back his laughter. Someone escaping from prison and attacking all those muggles? Yeah right. Harry wanted to shout it out and say that Lord Voldemort was the one attacking them, but he knew that the Dursley's would probably have a heart attack. They despised anything to do with magic. He hid his laughter with a series of coughs.  
  
Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked over at Harry.  
  
"Boy, you better not be coughing on my food!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.  
  
They went back to their conversation and Harry finished cooking.  
  
Before Uncle Vernon left for work, Harry was given a list of chores:  
  
Dust  
Do the Laundry  
Wash the dishes  
Vacuum Upstairs  
Vacuum Downstairs  
Mow the Lawn  
Paint the Fence...  
  
The list went on and on. He sighed and went to get the duster. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ok, I just want to thank you for the reviews! I didn't think I would get even one yet. This is awesome! Lol

**Taintless-** Thank you soo much. I try to do my best with the feelings and characterization with all the characters.

**Holly-** Thank you!


	3. The Letter

After Harry was done with the chores inside, he went outside. He read the list again; _Mow the Lawn. _Harry went to the backyard and got the lawn mower started up.  
  
As he pushed it around the backyard, his thoughts wandered to his friends. What were they doing right now? Were Ron and Hermione hanging out together? Without him? Had they even thought about him?  
  
Harry's thoughts drifted away when he realized he had been mowing the same spot over again for at least five minutes. He quickly moved on to the rest of the yard.  
  
He turned off the lawn mower when he was done and put it away in the shed. His eyes moved down the list for the next chore.  
  
The hours passed and soon Harry was starting his last chore: weeding the garden. He got out the gardening gloves and put them on. He slowly knelt down on the ground and started pulling out weeds. As he was doing this he heard a popping noise.  
  
Harry was positive he knew what that noise was. Someone had either apparated or dissaparated. He turned around but saw no one. He thought of Arabella Figg, who lived a couple streets away on Wisteria Walk. Usually there were people from the Order spying on him, while he was outside. They would stay at Mrs. Figgs' house until Harry came outside, and they would watch him (how they knew when Harry was outside and when he was not, was a mystery to him). He hated that. Even though Harry knew they were doing this for his safety, he still hated being treated like a prisoner, and being kept under close watch every second of the day.  
  
He turned back and went to work again. Uncle Vernon would be home any minute now. Just a few more weeds to pull and then he would be done.  
  
Harry noticed an owl fly overhead. It flew over to Harry's bedroom window and pecked on the glass, before it realized Harry was outside. The owl flew over to him. He took off his gloves and untied the piece of parchment from the owl's leg. It gave him a friendly hoot and took off.  
  
Harry was about to unroll the parchment and read it when he heard the sound of a car. He looked down the street and saw a very familiar car driving toward the house. Uncle Vernon was home.  
  
Harry looked at the flower bed and noticed there were still a few weeds left. He pulled them out as fast as he could, not even bothering to put the gloves back on.  
  
The car pulled into the driveway right as Harry stood up, gloves in one hand and the letter in the other. He heard the car door slam shut and pounding footsteps came his way.  
  
"Boy!"  
  
Harry looked at Uncle Vernon. He looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him. His face was red, his eyes looking malevolent, and his hair was unusually messy. It was sticking up in odd angles.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked innocently. He wanted to see how far he could push Uncle Vernon before he burst, and by the looks of it, not very far.  
  
"Don't you play innocent with me!" Vernon roared.  
  
Harry noticed a few neighbors peeking out their windows to see what all the clamor was.  
  
"You didn't finish your chores! I'm sick and tired of it!" Uncle Vernon growled.  
  
Aunt Petunia had now stepped outside.  
  
"Vernon, dear. Maybe you should come inside." Aunt Petunia said hesitantly. It seemed that she hadn't seen Uncle Vernon this angry either.  
  
"No! This little brat had been slacking on his chores all week! Obviously not feeding him isn't working." he said quietly, but his tone was of pure malice.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and decided to put his letter in his pocket before his uncle saw it. Bad idea.  
  
"What's that?" Uncle Vernon said loudly, noticing the parchment.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said.  
  
"Let me see it!" demanded Uncle Vernon.  
  
"No." Harry said simply.  
  
"Give it to me!" said Uncle Vernon, his voice getting louder.  
  
Harry grabbed the letter from his pocket and held it out. Uncle Vernon snatched it away quickly. His eyes scanned the letter and when he finished he had looked angrier than he had before.  
  
"Get inside." Uncle Vernon said, his voice deathly quiet. His face was so red with anger it looked like he was going to explode.  
  
When Harry didn't move, Vernon grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the front door.  
  
"Let go of me." Harry said through gritted teeth. His uncle's grip was tight and Harry still hurt from the day before. He dropped the gloves that he had been holding.  
  
Uncle Vernon didn't listen. When they got to the door Aunt Petunia scurried away from them and went into another room. Uncle Vernon pushed Harry inside and walked in after him, closing the door.

* * *

**KrisD501**- Thanks! 


	4. Time to Go

Harry tried to go upstairs but Uncle Vernon caught his shirt and pulled him into the room Aunt Petunia was in. The living room.

He pushed Harry away from him.

"What is this?" Uncle Vernon demanded, waving the letter furiously.

"Well... It does sort of look like a letter." Harry said in mock confusion. "But you know. I could be wrong."

Uncle Vernon swore under his breath. "They are not going to come over..."

"Huh?" Harry said, this time in real confusion.

"Those freaks... they said they were coming over. But I'm not going to allow those people in this house." Uncle Vernon thrust the letter at Harry.

He read:

_Harry,_

_We haven't heard from you for three days. I hope everything is okay. Everyone is worried about you. Arabella said she saw you last night arguing with your uncle. He, your aunt, and your cousin better be treating you right. It won't matter soon though. Moody, Tonks, and I are coming to get you in a half an hour. I hope you are alright._

_Remus_

That meant they would be here in a few minutes. Harry stared at the letter. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to go back to Grimmuald Place, or to the Weasley's. He was not going to leave. His few seconds of anger were interrupted by his uncle's rough voice.

"They will not be coming here." ordered Uncle Vernon.

"And who's going to stop them? _You?_" Harry smirked. He knew even if he told Remus, Tonks, and Moody not to come, they would still be there to pick him up. No one ever listened to Harry.

"Get out right now!"

"Vernon. Let him stay." Aunt Petunia said faintly, surprising both of them. They had forgotten she was there.

"No! I listened to you last year. But I've had enough of him! I want him out of my house right now!" roared Uncle Vernon. He took a few thunderous steps until he was only an inch away from Harry.

"Get out..." Uncle Vernon said.

Harry backed away from him until he was about a foot away from the wall. Vernon only followed Harry, his face as red as a tomato. He pushed Harry against the wall.

Harry reached into his back pocket for his wand, and swore. He had left it in his room. _Why do I always do this?_

Uncle Vernon yelled in frustration and raised his fists angrily.

Harry heard soft voices coming from the front door. They were becoming louder. No one else seemed to notice them.

"Harry!" a voice said.

He didn't take his hands away from his face, but parted his fingers to see a very worried Remus. Tonks and Moody were standing beside him.

Harry realized that this scene must have looked a _little_ unnerving:

A very pale, very thin, bruised up Harry on the floor, leaning against the wall with his hands hiding his face. And a very angry Uncle Vernon towering over Harry, his hands raised and balled up into fists.

Moody cast a stunning spell on Uncle Vernon, and he fell to the floor, a shocked look upon his face. Aunt Petunia screamed in suprise. She looked at Moody.

"How dare you . . . y-you _freaks_ get out of my house right now!" she said in a terrified voice. Everyone ignored her comment. Tonks whispered "stupefy" and Petunia fell to the floor right beside Vernon..

Harry wondered briefly where Dudley was, but that thought quickly faded when his scar began burning again.

"Harry!" Remus said again, running to his side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm . . . I'm fine." Harry said, uncovering his face.

Remus gasped. He saw two bruises on Harry's face, along with dark bags under each eye. He looked over at Vernon and his face turned from worry to anger.

"Harry-"

"Remus . . ." Harry said quietly, cutting him off.

"Yes?"

"I . . . I -" Harry's vision faded into darkness.


End file.
